User blog:Dracko40/The Angry Illithid: Jungler's Aren't There To Win Your Lane.
When I first started jungling, I spent a lot of time learning a large assortment of heroes, as well as the ins and outs of jungling. One of the first things that I learned was that a jungler can only do so much. He's not there to win your lane for you, he's there to give your team an edge in experience, to force enemies to play defensively, to get kills on enemies who make mistakes. He can not make up for you doing poorly in your lane. If there was one thing that I took for law, it was that. I like to jungle. I really do. I find it the most fun out of any role in the game. When I sit down at night and do premades with friends I am usually the guy who volunteers to jungle. However, one person, a single, solitary, insignificant person, has ruined this for me. Back to my last game. I've been working on me Elo for ranked, so I decided to que up for a ranked game (read, one game). Bans and picks went out, and I was jungling Lee Sin. I'm thinking to myself that we've got a decent team comp, and that we can win. Three minutes in, our Irelia top gives firstblood to their Garen. I'm barely on my way to golems from wraiths. I finish my jungle, hit level 3, and back. By the time I round out heading towards blue, she dies again, and demands a gank. I respond telling her that i need red first (debatable, but their Udyr worried me), thinking that she had enough time to get back to the lane and I'd meet her top. I get there, just hitting 4. He's 6, has boots of swiftness and a giants belt, with a doran's blade. I try anyway to gank him, fail, and retreat to the jungle, thinking I can gank mid. I'm halfway to mid when Irelia dies again. At this point she begins pointing fingers at me, saying that I should have ganked earlier. I try telling her that I was too low for a gank at the time (was level 2 when she died first), but she doesn't listen. Bot lane starts yelling at me for not ganking then, because they had just been ganked by Udyr (no wards placed by our sona mind you). This entire thing goes on for the good length of a 25 minute game, myself unable to do anything because I'm behind on levels, behind on gold, and have no way of damaging their team. I have never, in my entire year and a half of playing League, been so utterly frustrated and insulted. I am astounded at the sheer idiocy that was hurled my way. At this point I am done with ranked, probably for the rest of my League career, and I'm probably done jungling as well. Never before have I ever been so insulted and completely disgusted by my fellow player. I need a drink. Category:Blog posts